Cuatro minutos
by Fanderichie
Summary: Richie está solo en el bosque, y decide bañarse. Un Pokémon, que resulta ser el Aipom de Ash, le roba la ropa. Ash y Richie se encuentran, y comparten...ciertos momentos. LEAGUESHIPPING, YAOI, Rating: M.


Disclaimer: Ni Pokémon ni los personajes que aparecen en este fic son propiedad mia (ojalá!), son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri.

Esta historia es YAOI. O sea, CHICO X CHICO. Si no te gusta el género, no leas la historia, y así nos evitaremos muchos malentendidos.

La pareja principal es el LEAGUESHIPPING (Ash x Richie), y le pongo de rating M porque hay cierta actividad sexual. Pero absolutamente NADA explícito.

**CUATRO MINUTOS:**

_Aaaahh..._

Un fuerte suspiro ahogado se perdió en la inmensidad del bosque.

_Aahh...aaaahhh...hmmm..._

Otro suspiro. Y otro.

_Aaahh...mmhmm...a-ASH!!_

Nada más pronunciar el nombre, una bandada de Pidgeys que estaba posada en el árbol salió volando rápidamente, hacia el exterior del frondoso y verde bosque, haciendo sonar sus alas fuertemente. Tras unos segundos, el bosque quedó en silencio.

Unos ojos se abrieron. Únicamente se escuchaba la fuerte respiración de la única persona que estaba en el bosque. Un chico jóven de pelo castaño y ojos azules, que estaba sentado, con la espalda posada en el árbol, reponiéndose de la intensa actividad que acababa de mantener. Realmente intensa.

Una vez se hubo repuesto, se quedó ahí, quieto, sentado en la fresca hierba con la espalda contra la dura y rugosa corteza del árbol contra el que estaba apoyado. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, esta vez sin pensar en nada – ni nadie.

Al estar el bosque tan en silencio, pudo apreciar un vago sonido proviniente, según pensó, de algún río o arroyuelo. Así pues, se colocó bien la ropa, y, cogiendo sus pertenencias, se acercó adonde le pareció que era el origen del sonido.

Efectivamente había ahí un pequeño lago. "Genial", pensó. Realmente necesitaba lavarse.

Miró a los lados, y al no ver a nadie, se quitó por completo la ropa, la dobló cuidadosamente, y la dejó sobre una roca cercana.

"Espero que no aparezca nadie" – Pensó.

El chico se metió en el agua. El nivel del agua no era muy alto, pero lo suficiente como para que, aun sentado, el agua le llegara por la cintura. La verdad es que se encontraba muy a gusto. Miró a su alrededor y pudo contemplar la belleza del paisaje.

El lago, de agua completamente cristalina, reflejaba los rayos de luz, y podían contemplarse perfectamente las piedrecitas y los guijarros del fondo, de diferentes tonalidades de gris. Dicho lago se encontraba en un claro, rodeado de rocas de mediano tamaño cubiertas de musgo verde, que, en algunas zonas, empezaba a ponerse marrón.

Al rededor había muchísimos árboles, altísimos y llenos de hojas verdes que brillaban al reflejarse los rayos de luz solar en las pequeñas gotas de agua. El cielo era completamente azul, tan azul que parecía irreal.

El chico soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos. Pero nada más cerrarlos, no pudo evitar que las imágenes de lo que antes había hecho le volvieran a la mente, como atacantes.

"_Aaaahh..._

_Un fuerte suspiro ahogado se perdió en la inmensidad del bosque._

_Aahh...aaaahhh...hmmm..._

_Otro suspiro. Y otro._

_Aaahh...mmhmm...a-ASH!!"_

Abrió los ojos de golpe.

Ash...

El simple hecho de pensar su nombre ya le hacía sentir un fuerte dolor. No un dolor físico, sino un dolor emocional, que le desgarraba el alma y hacía que su corazón se partiera en dos. Decidió salir del agua y seguir con su viaje. Olvidarse – O por lo menos intentarlo – de todo. Seguir con su vida.

Miró hacia la roca donde había dejado cuidadosamente su ropa, y cual fue su sorpresa que...¡Sólo quedaban la mochila y la gorra! ¡ Su ropa había desaparecido!

Quedó un momento como en shock. Sin saber qué hacer.

Estaba completamente desnudo, y lo único que tenía a mano era su gorra.

Miró a los lados y no vio a nadie. No había ni personas ni Pokémon.

Pero sin quererlo, vio a lo lejos, un calcetín.

"Ese calcetín se parece mucho a uno que tengo yo" – Pensó desconfiado, levantando una ceja.

Cogió la gorra y se tapó la delantera. "Todos tenemos culo", se dijo a sí mismo, como convenciéndose de que no pasaba nada si alguien le miraba de espaldas, y despacio, fue hacia el calcetín y lo cogió.

"Definitivamente es mio" – Dijo, esta vez en alto.

Miró al frente, miró atrás, miró hacia los lados y nada. Que no había nadie.

Fue a recuperar su mochila. Se la puso, y así resgresó adonde había encontrado el calcetín.

Iba desnudo, con la mochila puesta, la gorra sujeta por la mano izquierda tapándole las partes impúdicas, y el calcetín agarrado fuertemente por la mano derecha.

Visto desde fuera era una escena bastante cómica. Pero a él no se lo parecía tanto.

Una vez hubo vuelto al "Punto-calcetín", Richie divisó un mitón negro.

"Ese mitón es sospechosamente igual a uno de los mios", dijo también en alto, esta vez, pensando en que el graciosillo que con su desgracia se estuviera divirtiendo, le oyera.

Lo recogió y se lo puso.

Se estaba enfadando un poco.

Bastante.

Estaba muy enfadado.

En un principio no había gritado porque no estaba seguro de que la desaparición de su ropa hubiera sido obra de un humano. Pero ahora estaba casi seguro de que así era. Y de un humano muy graciosillo.

- ¡BUENO, YA ESTÁ BIEN! ¡QUIEN QUIERA QUE SEA EL GRACIOSO QUE SE ESTÁ RIENDO A MI COSTA, QUE ME DEVUELVA MI ROPA YA!

No se escuchó nada más que el eco de la voz. "YA, ya , a , a...". Sin embargo, de repente se escucharon unos ruidos muy sospechosos provinientes de los arbustos que decoraban los pies de los árboles.

Harto de todo aquello, el chico retiró los arbustos y descubrió allí su ropa, tirada en el suelo, arrugada, y bajo los pies de un Pokémon.

- ¡UN AIPOM!

Pero justo al mismo tiempo que el chico dijo "¡UN AIPOM!", la voz de otro, detrás de él gritó "AIPOOOOM". Obviamente con tono de búsqueda.

El castaño levantó la vista, y se quedó mirando al frente, como congelado.

"Oh, no" – Pensó.

Escuchó pasos que se acerban a él, pero, de repente, se pararon a pocos metros de...su cuerpo desnudo.

- ¿Richie? – Preguntó la persona de la que provenían los pasos.

Al castaño le sonó mucho esa voz.

- ¿Ash? – Preguntó con cara de idiota, dándose la vuelta, y mirando de frente a su viejo amigo, fijamente, y sin acordarse de su inusual atuendo que constaba de una mochila y una gorra para cubrir zonas privadas. Ah, y un mitón.

Ash se quedó mirando fijamente a Richie. Callado. Con los ojos como platos.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Richie.

- ¿Eh?

"Eh" era lo único que Ash pudo pronunciar. La voz de Richie le hizo salir del medio shock en el que se econtraba y tras mirar al castaño a los ojos durante unos segundos, bajo su mirada hacia la gorra del chico frente a él.

Richie se dio cuenta de que Ash había bajado la mirada, y, cuando él también la bajo, maldijo a todos los Aipoms, sus derivados y hasta a Arceus. Se puso rojo como un tomate y no supo qué contestar. Por el contrario, señaló adonde se econtraba el Aipom.

Ash miró y ahí vio a su a Pokémon. El Aipom dio un pequeño respingo y corriendo, fue a subirse al hombro libre de su entrenador. El otro estaba ocupado por Pikachu. También vio la ropa de Richie, y, acordándose del pasado cleptómano de su pokémon, entendió todo y no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

- ¡TE PARECERÁ GRACIOSO! – Gritó Richie muy sulfurado y rojo. Tanto por la vergüenza como por, ahora, la ira. - ¿EL MALNACIDO ES TUYO?

- Oye, no le llames malnacido a mi Aipom, jeje. – Aunque intentara ponerse serio, Ash no podía evitar que se le escapara una risita.

- Hmmm...- Richie le miró con cara de enfado. Aunque en el fondo, le hacía un poco de gracia. Pero solo un poco.

* * *

Una vez se hubo vestido Richie, Ash y él estuvieron largo tiempo hablando, tumbados en una roca, con los brazos tras la cabeza, y con una suave brisa que les acariciaba la cabeza y el pelo. Pikachu y Aipom jugaban por la hierba. Hablaron de todo. De cómo es que estaban ahí, de que hacía mucho que no se veían, etc...

- Y bien, ¿cómo es que ibas andando desnudo por el bosque? – Preguntó Ash casualmente, aunque con intención de tomar el pelo a su amigo.

- TU Aipom me ha robado la ropa. Por si no te habías dado cuenta.

- Jeje, pero digo antes.

- ¿Antes?

- Sí, para que Aipom te robara la ropa tenías que estar desnudo. No creo que te haya asaltado y luego desnudado – Dijo entre risas.

El comentario le resultó algo violento a Richie, ya que era verdad que había estado desnudo. Y había estado desnudo porque se había bañado. Y se había bañado porque había estado haciéndose una...

Sacudió la cabeza para no pensarlo. Ahora que estaba al lado de su amigo se sentía algo culpable de haberlo hecho, y el dolor emocional volvía a aparecer.

Ash se dio cuenta de que Richie tardaba mucho en contestar a su, entre comillas, "inocente" pregunta. Asi que le miró y le preguntó qué le pasaba. Aunque se dio cuenta de que su amigo estaba muy rojo y tenía una expresión extraña.

- Me estaba bañando en el lago – Contestó por fin Richie, ignorando la segunda pregunta y sin mirar a Ash a la cara. Cerró los ojos.

- Hmmm...- Ash se quedó pensativo. De repente se acordó de algo - ¿Y Sparky?

- En su Pokéball. – Contestó secamente Richie.

Ash se dio cuenta del cambio de actitud de su amigo, pero no dijo nada.

- ¿Por qué no lo sacas y que juegue con Pikachu y Aipom?

- ¿Como sé que tu Aipom no va a secuestrar a Sparky y luego me va a pedir un rescate? – Dijo Richie irónicamente pero haciendo salir, de todos modos, a su Pikachu de su Pokéball. Nada más salir, Sparky se dirigió donde los otros dos Pokémon y los tres se pusieron a jugar.

- Hmmm...muy gracioso. – Dijo Ash sacándole la lengua. Richie sonrió sin mirarle. – Eres tú el que se ha quitado la ropa y la ha dejado al alcance de cualquiera.

- Pero esque la gente normal no va robando ropa por ahí.

- Pero esque Aipom no es "gente", es un Pokémon.

Ash miró a Richie y Richie miró a Ash. Y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, se sonrieron mutuamente. De repente, la cara de Ash cambió por completo, y con un brinco, gritó:

- ¡DIOS MIO! ¡BROCK Y LOS DEMÁS ME ESTARÁN BUSCANDO!

"Cómo no. Brock y los demás. No podía haber venido solo, no." – Pensó Richie amargamente.

- ¿No puedes quedarte un poco más? – Preguntó Richie. – Total, si te están buscando, ya te encontrarán ¿no?. Si no te quedas quieto en un mismo sitio, lo más probable es que te pierdas más. ¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo y esperamos a que te encuentren? – Ofreció Richie con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Al principio parecía un poco indeciso, pero finalmente, Ash accedió a quedarse con Richie.

- Pero este es un lugar muy extraño y alejado – Dijo Ash.

- Bueno, volvamos al lago – Sugirió Richie.

- ¡Sí!, el lago es un sitio perfecto. – Coincidió Ash.

Así pues, los dos chicos volvieron al lago seguidos de sus Pokémon.

* * *

Se sentaron en la roca en la que Richie había dejado su ropa con anterioridad, y sin decir nada, los dos se pusieron a mirar el agua cristalina y el verde paisaje.

En un momento dado, Richie notó movimientos extraños por parte de Ash. Le miró, y cuando vio que su amigo se estaba desvistiendo, no pudo evitar quedársele mirando fijamente. Cada vez más rojo, y con cara de embobado.

Ash se desvistió completamente, quedando totalmente desnudo delante de Richie. Miró a su amigo, que estaba tan rojo como los laterales de su propia gorra, y notó que éste le recorría entero con su mirada, de arriba a abajo, parándose en su zona íntima.

Richie no podía evitarlo, era superior a sus fuerzas. Algo en su cuerpo despertaba, y para que Ash no lo notara, se quitó la gorra, se acarició el pelo haciendo ver que tenía calor, y se la puso en la entrepierna. Ocultando "el secreto".

Ash no se dio cuenta de nada – o hizo como que no se daba cuenta de nada – y se metió en el agua.

- Está genial, vente conmigo – Le ofreció a su amigo.

- Eeeh...tal vez luego – Dijo éste con la voz un poco quebrada.

- Hm, como quieras – Respondió Ash encogiéndose de hombros.

Richie se quedó mirando a Ash. Su piel parecía ser tan suave como el terciopelo, y tenía un ligero color moreno, aunque no mucho. Las gotas de agua se posaban en sus brazos, y gracias a lo cristalina que estaba el agua, podía contemplar a su amigo en todo su esplendor. Tenía un cuerpo realmente precioso.

Richie no aguantó más, y decidió acompañar a su amigo, sin importarle su actual estado de..."felicidad".

Se quitó toda la ropa, y se sentó en el agua junto al pelinegro.

Quedaron unos instantes en silencio, hasta que Ash, aclarándose la garganta, posó su mano sobre el muslo de Richie. Los dos se pusieron muy rojos, y Richie pudo apreciar que el estado físico de su amigo, también había cambiado. Seguramente, pensó, por darse cuenta del suyo.

Los dos chicos miraron a lados opuestos, y la mano de Ash empezó a moverse, acariciando el muslo de su amigo suavemente. Estuvo así largo tiempo, hasta que, hartándose (en el buen sentido), Richie cogió suavemente la mano de su amigo, y la posó en su zona íntima.

Ash empezó a brindar placer a su amigo, hasta que en un momento dado le susurró "házmelo a mi también". Asi que Richie, sin pensárselo dos veces obedeció a su amigo y los dos compartieron cuatro minutos inolvidables.

Cuando terminaron, ambos chicos se miraron a los ojos, y, sonriendose, se besaron.

Cuando el beso terminó, los dos chicos se separaron y escucharon la inoportuna voz de Brock que gritaba en la lejanía: "AAAAASH!!"

- Venga, vamos a vestirnos, que ya están cerca tus amigos – Dijo Richie animadamente guiñando un ojo a su amigo.

**FIN**

Notas de la autora: Bueeeno, pues otro one-shot que se me ha ocurrido xD

Me ha quedado un poco largo, pero bueno. Creo que está bastante bien. Nunca me quedo del todo agusto con lo que escribo, pero en este caso me parece que es de mis mejores historias. ¿Qué opináis?

De todos modos, a mi me da la sensación de que le he dado a la historia un toque como de rapidez, ¿no creeis? Como que los acontecimientos se dan muy rápido o.o ...No sé. Igual son solo apreciaciones mias.

Ah, y por cierto, para quien no lo haya entendido, cuando Richie maldice a Arceus, es porque dicho Pokémon es el Dios de los Pokémon. Es como "jurar" en el mundo real xD


End file.
